harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep (BTN)
Sheep are a type of animal and livestock in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. Sheep can be purchased from Barley at Yodel Ranch for 4,000G. Sheep live in the Barn with Cows. Sheep produce Wool that can be sheared using Clippers. A Yarn Ball Maker can convert Wool into a Yarn Ball. A Sheep that wins the Sheep Festival competition will always produce Gold wool (Wool G). A Sheep will win the competition with an affection level of close to 9 hearts or greater. 'Stages' 'Lamb' Lambs are baby Sheep. In order to get a lamb to be born on the farm, a Sheep miracle potion must be given to a healthy adult Sheep. After the adult Sheep has been impregnated, a lamb will be born in 21 days time. Lambs cannot be shorn unlike adult Sheep. Lambs will take 15 days to grow up into an adult after they are born.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com 'Large Sheep' Large Sheep are fully-grown and capable of producing Wool. A Sheep's Wool will grow back every 7 days. If the Sheep is unhealthy or unhappy, it will take longer. For each day that a Sheep is not fed, the Wool regrowth will be pushed back by a day.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com A Sheep that wins the Sheep Festival competition will always produce Gold wool (Wool G). 'Pregnant Sheep' Healthy adult Sheep can be impregnated using a Sheep miracle potion that can be purchased from Yodel Ranch. After the adult Sheep has been impregnated, a lamb will be born in 21 days time. The care for pregnant Sheep is no different than the care for regular Sheep, except that a pregnant Sheep cannot be shorn. 'Affection' Sheep initially start at 10 affection, with a maximum of 255 (each Heart represents 25 affection). Affection can only be increased +4-5 per day, by talking to the Sheep and feeding it (brushing or shearing does not increase affection.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com). It takes a miniumum of 48 days for a Sheep to reach the maximum of 10 hearts. Affection determines the size of Wool that a Sheep produces. Below is a list of activities that increase and decrease a Sheep's affection level:Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com Talk to the Sheep +3 Ate Grass outside +2 Ate Fodder in the barn +1 Stray dogs bark at the Sheep -1 Attacked with a tool -1 Left outside with no Grass to eat -9 Not fed in barn -10 Left outside in bad weather -120 Note - This section was broken and unreadable, I attempted to fix it but failed to do so. So I put this here for more easier readability. original messed up bit below in case someone can fix it, then remove the stuff above above. 'Care' After buying a Sheep, they will live in your barn. While in the barn, time will be stopped allowing you to feed, brush or shear your Sheep. In order to keep Sheep happy, they require careful attention. Sheep eat fodder while inside the barn, and can eat grass outside during sunny weather instead of fodder. Sheep can be brushed and talked to each day. If a Sheep remains healthy, it can be sheared using the clippers every 7 days. If Sheep are not fed or left outside in bad weather, they will get sick. Sick animals require animal medicine. If a Sheep is not treated with animal medicine, it will eventually die from it's illness. 'Feeding' Sheep eat Fodder, which can either be bought from Barley at Yodel Ranch for 20G per unit or player-created by cutting Grass. Either way, Fodder is always automatically added to the silo. One cut Grass will produce 1 unit of Fodder. If Grass has been grown on the farm, sheep can be led outside (using the Bell), during sunny weather, to eat Grass instead feeding them Fodder in the barn. 'Products' 'Wool' Sheep will regrow their Wool every 7 days (unless neglected or sick). The size of the Wool depends on the Sheep's affection level. Sheep that have won the Sheep Festival competition will always produce Gold wool (Wool G). 'Yarn Ball' With an upgraded Barn, Saibara will sell the Yarn Ball Maker at the Blacksmith. It costs 20,000G and one Adamantite ore. The Yarn Ball Maker can convert Wool into a Yarn Ball. Yarn Balls are more profitable than Wool. 'References' Category:Sheep Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature